Juliette
Name: Juliette & Jacques Depardieu Age: 23 (Juliette), 25 (Jacques) Height: 3' Species: Dwarf Rabbit Type: 5th Generation Anthrosapien Sexuality: Bisexual Shoesize: 7.5 Personality: One would think that the coming together of Juliette and Jacques in their native Toulouse, France was a match made in heaven; two incredibly kinky and sexually liberated individuals sharing much of the same passions. However, problems became apparent in the bedroom as both being dominant individuals constantly sought to overpower and control the other. It wasn't until they decided to start bringing additional "playthings" into the bedroom to use as living sex toys to stoke the flames of their love did they finally realize their true calling; a male/female dominator duo with a fondness for tickle torture. After getting married and moving to the states, they became a rather popular tag team, working at the local Wakupogue S&M club "Umbra" (simultaneously respecting and fearing their employer Seth; its a rodent/snake thing). They suffer from "rationale V instinct" which many anthro's deal with, often finding it difficult to maintain their dominant nature around other anthro's of a predatory nature, and will usually demand the client be bound and unable to move before anything else. However the level of empowerment they feel once prey may now overpower predator is incredibly intense for them. However while the sing-songy quality of the french language in a sexual tone is quite enticing, it is also the ONLY language they speak which a few of their regulars find rather appealing, never knowing what they're plotting next for them as they speak openly about it to each other. As far as dominators are concerned, they tend to be sloppy oftentimes getting so worked up during a session that they give in to their baser needs, turning a domination session into a booty call. Either using the sub they're with to get off or totally forgetting they're even there and making passionate love to each other (something their employer Seth takes great joy in disciplining them over while working with clients in his establishment). They have a deep respect for Mab who they see as a master of her craft and she's even been known to tutor them on improving their technique and self control (thankfully she speaks fluent French). To date their most enthusiastic client is Kuji whom they love nothing more than to tickle and dominate to the wee hours of the morning. Fetishes: As mentioned before, both Juliette and Jacques are intensely fond of sexual domination and tickle torture, working together to drive any willing subject over the deep end of both hysteria and intense arousal. However when they fall victim to their "rationale V instinct" problem around a dominant anthro of a predatory species, they become very submissive and timid. They are both INSANELY ticklish and for them it is truly a form of torture but on some level they both indulge in seeing their significant other being put through the suffering that they can't do themselves (essentially a form of the "cuckold" fetish). They've also learned from their favorite teacher Mab that better understanding of the nature of the submissive through first hand experience will help them improve on their own craft. It should also be noted that they both have a foot fetish as well; Juliette becoming incredibly aroused when her feet are worshipped and Jacques when he worships another's feet (the promise of a footjob causes him to throw any sense of dominance out the window). Development Well over a decade back I had created a pair of french mice OC's named Jessy and Jake that were only featured in a single tickling image and than disappeared. The idea of a pair of pint sized ticklers, a male and a female strengthen their own love through shared domination still appealed to me and only recently did I decide to take that concept and reboot it. Originally Juliette and Jacques were going to be mice as well, but already having quite a few mice/rat OC's I then considered Gerbils (with their long tails ending in bushy tufts which would be great for tickling) but again that idea just felt a little off. Finally I settled on dwarf rabbits, with the whole "f*cking like bunnies" idea in my head...and that was that :P JessyAndJake.jpg|The original duo: Jessy and Jake IMG_2398.jpg|Juliette and Jacques as Gerbils Trivia * They're the shortest non-supernatural OC's in the cast. (Devi the imp is the shortest overall) * They're the only totally dominant tickler romantic pairing.